SWTOR: Shorts
by Cybrind
Summary: Every so often, I get a nibble from a plot bunny. Not enough for a full story, not even enough for a one shot, but the idea won't go away until I do something with it… so here are my SWTOR short shorts.
1. What happens on Coruscant

A/N: Jorgan's comment when you enter the Dealer's Den Cantina prompted this bunny.

* * *

**What happens on Coruscant…**

"The Dealer's Den, guys on Ord Mantell used to tell stories about this place. They're supposed to have the best Corellian whiskey on Coruscant. I figured if I ever found myself on this planet again, I'd stop and see if their claims were true." Sergeant Jorgan and Lieutenant Se'lai stand near the entrance. He folds his arms across his broad chest, shifting his weight to his left leg while surveying the crowded cantina. "Seems lively enough."

"Make way." A woman's voice exacts compliance and the crowd dutifully parts. Sergeant Jorgan is a tall Cathar, broad chest, and muscular. Lieutenant Se'lai is just as tall, just as broad and muscular. The large Houk ambling in their direction, limping and bloodied, is almost a head taller than both of them. He puffs out his chest, snarling at Jorgan only to grimace when a gloved hand smacks the back of his large bulbous head. "Keep moving, Gambo." A familiar voice grumbles dangerously from behind the large man.

Amused, Jorgan steps aside just far enough to allow the man to pass in order to see who it is barking out orders. Se'lai turns noting his movement and smirks at the Houk. "Someone got schooled, question is, who is the teacher?"

"I know that voice." Jorgan leans a bit to his right, spotting the woman behind the Houk and hesitates to speak further, having opened his mouth before closing it again a smirk slowly spreads across his face.

"Officer Anstiss is waiting for you just outside. Be a good boy, Gambo, or I'll beat you again." Gambo stares down at the Zabrak woman with an odd mix of annoyance and respect. She pats his chest half pushing him along as he hesitates. She is an average woman, average height, muscular build, with three thin braids on an otherwise bald pate. Even adding the five small horns on the top of her head she only stands as tall as mid-chest to Gambo. With her hands on her hips, her lip curled in a mocking grin, she watches Gambo grumble and limp away.

Jorgan folds his arms across his broad chest and barks at the Zabrak woman demanding her attention. "Yemee!"

"Sir!" Instinctively Yemee spins around, snapping to attention. Her eyes meet with Jorgan's and a smile slowly spreads across her face. "Well, I'll be spaced. Lieutenant-"

"Sergeant…"

"Yes, Sir!" Her pale green eyes dance with unspoken amusement and Jorgan shakes his head.

"No, what I mean is, I'm no longer a Lieutenant, I'm a Sergeant with Havoc Squad." He nods towards his companion as Yemee's smile fades. "Lieutenant, this soldier is from Ord Mantell, or was…" Jorgan looks to Yemee for further clarification.

"What…" Curiosity is etched across her features; the pale skin beneath her facial tattoos is flushed from recent battle with a light sheen of sweat still visible on her nearly bald pate. "Sorry," Yemee forces her thoughts back to the Lieutenant with difficulty, shooting a questioning glance back at Jorgan before speaking further, "Sergeant Yemee, Ord Mantell, Combat Medic, currently TDY on Coruscant with Coruscant Security, Sir."

"At ease, Sergeant," Se'lai nods once to Yemee. "I take it you and Jorgan know each other from Ord Mantell, only I don't recall ever seeing you during my stay there."

"No, Sir, during your time on Ord Mantell, I was often out in the field. My time in Fort Garnik consisted of debriefings and resupplying before heading back out." Yemee's eyes flit briefly to Jorgan and back to Se'lai. "If memory serves, you're Lieutenant Se'lai." When Se'lai nods, Yemee stands straighter pulling her shoulders back and raising her chin a fraction to meet her gaze. "Your influence and work on Ord Mantell is well known, well, work that is not classified that is. It is an honor to meet you, Sir."

"You made Sergeant," Jorgan's look of approval causes Yemee to lower her gaze flushing with a gentle blush of pride. "Congratulations, when did this happen?"

"A month or so after Havoc Squad left. Do you remember Private Farn?" Yemee looks at Se'lai nodding along with her. "Once you spoke to your superiors, it set off a cascade of events. Inquiries, court martials, a certain Lieutenant Virk KIA…" She watches Se'lai, noting her indifference and continues. "The vacuum of power somehow managed to land me a promotion. I owe you two a drink."

"Sounds good. First, I need to…" Se'lai gives a small gesture with his head towards the back where the refreshers are located.

"Unfortunately I have paperwork to file. I'll probably catch some heat for the excessive force that was required to bring Gambo in. If you're available tomorrow perhaps I can buy you a round of drinks then?" Yemee's hopeful gaze is once more on Jorgan.

"We have our orders, we leave in the morning. We'll have to take a rain check on those drinks then." Selai turns and looks around for signs of the refresher and gives Yemee a quick nod. "I'll be back in a minute, Jorgan."

Jorgan doesn't respond, he's watching Yemee as a whirlwind of emotions flit across her face. "So, you and the LT?"

"There is nothing there. We barely get along half the time." Jorgan chuckles flashing his fangs at her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Back on Ord Mantell, a certain Lieutenant would catch a Corporal watching him. I may be oblivious to some things but the looks that Corporal expressed were wistful and dare I say interested in more non-military type of conduct?"

"You are far from oblivious seeing how the Corporal did indeed have a strong interest in the Lieutenant, but the Corporal knew better than to approach a Lieutenant of his moral standards and integrity with unofficial business." Yemee's breath catches as Jorgan quickly closes the distance between them. "Especially with the business she still dreams of."

He towers over her, green eyes clashing with green eyes, "You're as captivating as I remember."

Yemee resists the urge to lean into him and capture his lips yet the look in her eyes betrays her deep desire to do just that. "You look as handsome as ever, never thought I'd see you again once you left Ord Mantell."

"Fate has stepped in it would seem. Not only bringing us both to Coruscant, we're both Sergeants now." Jorgan grins at her as she squirms under his intense gaze. "A pity fate didn't see fit to give us time alone."

"I can have my reports done within an hour." Yemee trembles as he leans closer.

Jorgan's breath is warm as it dances across her skin. "I offer no promises beyond tonight."

"We're soldiers; we don't need empty promises or pretty words." Yemee's heart is racing and her breathing is shallow.

"I'll be waiting for you here." Jorgan nudges her cheek with his own, his tongue flicking at her jaw tasting the salt on her skin. "I didn't get a chance to say good-bye. Perhaps I can make up for that oversight."

Her voice gives her away, sounding breathless. "I'll be back for that good-bye." Yemee stops herself from swooning by distancing their bodies. She takes a calming breath and with a nod, she turns on her heel and heads out the door.

Jorgan grins to himself as he walks toward the bar and orders a drink. This trip to Coruscant is turning into something more pleasant after all. Killing Karden was a good start, getting a lead on Wraith is an encouraging middle and now he will end it with an overdue good-bye.

"Hey," Se'lai sits beside him on the barstool, "get this. I just talked to some Rodian back there. He was cleaning up after a brawl with none other than your little friend. Turns out she took on that Houk and three of his goons single handedly… and won." She motions for the bartender and orders her drink.

Conversation stays as light as possible considering their surroundings. Talk of old times before Havoc and sharing opinions of the current political inquiry. Every so often one would grow silent, lost in their thoughts. After her second drink Se'lai pushes away from the bar. "Alright, I'll see you 0800. Stay safe, I'm counting on you to help me get those traitors."

Jorgan lowers his glass, "I wouldn't miss it."

Turning back to his drink, his mind flits over the past. Snippets of conversations, stolen glances and before long she's slipping onto the barstool Se'lai vacated. Yemee takes the glass from his hand and takes a sip, watching him over the rim. His eyes rake over her noting the change in her appearance, no longer in full armor, instead donned in a light green dress almost the color of her eyes. His pulse quickens as he watches her bare legs cross gracefully raising the hem up her thigh. "You're late."

Yemee chuckles and shakes her head. "Remember the comment about excessive force? Captain Denal-zon is every bit the officer you are and frowned excessively at my use of force." Taking another sip she feels the warmth stir in her belly to lighten her mood. "Only thing that saved my hide was Officer Anstiss' medical records from the beating she took before I arrived. Silly woman wanted to come in with me, but I couldn't risk her getting further injured…" She bites her lip and grows quiet at his intense gaze.

"You've always been a good soldier." Jorgan pulls her closer, chair and all. Yemee laughs and leans into him when he straddles her barstool.

"Anstiss is a good person… she's one of the few people who understand me." Her breath catches when his hand rests on her bare knee. Her eyes close briefly when his thumb rubs circles on her skin. "I forgot how focused you can be."

Jorgan nuzzles her neck, "That can be a good quality providing one doesn't grow blind to everything else around them." His voice is low, heady and she whimpers. "I have a room upstairs."

"Perfect." Yemee drains the last of the alcohol feeling it burn its way down, the warmth spreading from her belly outward soothing her nerves.

He tosses a few credits on the bar before heading towards the stairs. Yemee slips her hand in his fascinated at how warm and soft his fur is. Jorgan grins at the gesture, guiding her as they wind their way through the tables towards the back. Her mind is reeling, her pulse is racing and she admits to no one how nervous she is, not even to herself.

When the door closes behind them Jorgan turns on his heel and pins her to the door. Yemee looks up at him expectantly, offering her lips for a kiss. His head dips, only not for her mouth. He nips at her neck, licking and kissing, feeling her pulse race. Pausing to inhale deeply his voice rumbles in a feral growl, "you smell of soaps, musky with anticipation and… fear, do I frighten you?"

Yemee arches into him, trembling, pressing her body against his. "Yes… and no. I've wanted you for so long and now that we're here…"

The last of her comment is left unsaid, yet the content is clear. Jorgan chuckles deeply, "Have you ever been with a Cathar?"

"No," Yemee is pulling his shirt up and over his head, her hands exploring his torso eagerly. Her lips follow with small kisses peppered across his chest. "You're so velvety soft and oh so warm."

"Not everything is soft." He bucks his hips to drive his point home. Yemee gasps and moans feeling his desire for her.

"Jorgan," She whispers softly, her body wrapped in his. "It's time. I have to go."

His grip tightens, pulling her on top of him as he purrs deep in his chest, "Mmm… almost time. According to my internal clock it is only 0500."

Yemee chuckles and nips at his chest. "Yes and I have to report at 0700. I need to get back to the barracks and-"

Gasping as he rolls them both over, Jorgan pins her with his body using his knee to force her legs apart. "It takes you that long to get ready?" Tsking, he nips her neck and runs a hand down her body guiding her thigh higher.

Taking his meaning, wrapping her legs around his waist she lifts her hips teasingly. "Well you see, there is this insatiable Sergeant who insisted I report to him and I didn't have time to check my… ah!" Jorgan suckles her breast, flicking his tongue around her nipple before taking it in his mouth while he carefully sides a clawed finger along her folds. "Gear!" Yemee arches into him.

Slowly he enters her, filling her with a shivering anticipation. His tongue laps at her neck, curling around her ear as he moans deeply. "I'm surprised at you, Sergeant, putting his needs before tending to your gear." The slow taunting rhythm is driving them both. Her nails dig into his back, her hips rise matching his tempo. "Or is it your own needs that drove you to reckless abandon," He moves faster, pounding into her. "Your skill and your gear is all you have, all that will keep you safe when faced with an enemy."

Shifting, he pulls a leg over his shoulder, easing his way to penetrate deeper, relentlessly driving into her. With her head back, panting, she cries out, "Yes! I… oh!" Matching him in rhythm, he nips her leg at his shoulder. "I oil my favorite cannon until it shines. My armor is… uh, clean and… oh, oh!"

"Then you aren't in a hurry to leave." He slows his rhythm again and she cries out in frustration.

Yemee laughs and bucks her hips. "You horrid man."

"Did you want something?" Jorgan grins wickedly before speeding up again pushing them to completion.

Time isn't on their side and they make the best of what they have yet all good things come to an end and all too soon they are both dressed and going their separate ways. Jorgan whistles a jaunty tune and grins as he opens his footlocker to don his gear.

Morning briefings are a necessary evil. Jorgan would rather take action than meeting and discussing their next step. Still he has grown to understand the need for the exchange of information. General Garza's meetings are dreaded without a cup of caffa first. Leaning against the counter Jorgan can hear Se'lai coming down the hallway. "Mmm, I smell caffa!"

Jorgan smirks, pours her a mug and meets her at the door. "Briefing is in five minutes, Lieutenant. You're running later than usual."

"Unavoidable, I had a 0700 meeting that ran long." She takes the proffered mug and nods gratefully. "Thanks."

The familiar com signal of an incoming call chirps at them as they enter the center and heart of the BT-7 Thunderclap. Se'lai takes another sip of her caffa before setting the mug down on a nearby table. She walks forward taking position before the holoterminal. "Patch it through."

The holoterminal flickers briefly as a secure channel is acquired and soon the image of General Garza looms over them. "Good choice, Lieutenant. I fully support your proposal and have spoken to the Captain. He was reluctant, but I insisted. Your recruit should be arriving shortly. "

"Excellent, Sir," Se'lai nods. She can feel Jorgan's questioning gaze and ignores it for the time being.

There are noises, talking and Jorgan frowns refusing to be distracted. He focuses on General Garza yet his hand itches to grab his blaster cannon and confront whoever is attempting to board the BT-7. "Ah, I see she's arrived."

Se'lai's face shows no sign of emotion as she turns towards the new arrival. Jorgan masters his own emotions as she steps forward followed by C2-N2. She drops her duffle bag at her feet and scowls at the droid when he promptly picks it up and heads towards the crew's quarters. "Sergeant Yemee, reporting as ordered, Sir."


	2. Brothers

A/N: This story came about when I hit the end of my first Chapter 1 and had to pick a last name for my legacy.

* * *

**Brothers**

The booming explosion rings in his ears. With narrowed pale gray eyes peering through the dust cloud, he spies his target. He takes a calming breath to counter the ringing distraction before shooting a short burst. He sighs glancing to his left, "Was that really necessary?"

Peyton grins smugly, "Nope, but it was a blast."

Weldon shakes his head with a soft groan. "You are so childish." Taking aim down the field, he lets another burst go, each shot hitting its intended target.

Peyton shrugs. "My way is faster." He holsters his blaster pistols and leans against the post behind him. "So you're really going through with this, no talking you out of it?"

Blaster rifle aims casually, his trigger finger pauses. "Yes, I'm going forward with this. It is my calling. Just like being a vulgar mercenary hot shot is yours." Weldon lets another burst loose at his target.

"Nice grouping," Peyton pushes away from the post and ruffles his youngest brother's hair. "You'll do good, kid. Just don't forget us peons now that you're done with that weird academy."

Weldon watches as Peyton strolls away. He notes the rigid way he is holding his shoulders and stops him. "Peyt, listen, it's better if I _do_forget. I'm not trying to be callous, I'm just thinking of your safety. If they find out I have any family left, they won't hesitate to use you against me. I can't endanger you that way." He lowers his gaze. "I'm sorry but it is for your own good. You're all I have left."

He jumps in surprise when arms are suddenly around him. Peyton grips him in a fierce hug. Weldon closes his eyes, hugging back. "Don't you worry about me, kid. I'll be wandering the galaxy on the great hunt." Just as abruptly as it started, the hug ends. This time when Peyton walks away, he is lumbering casually towards the house whistling.

Taking aim again, he is interrupted by the buzz of his holocrom. Setting his blaster rifle on his knee, he answers quickly. An unattached voice wavers from the other side of the conversation. "Secure line accomplished, sir."

Without further preamble or introductions he starts. "Your test results are exactly what I'm looking for, Agent."

Weldon is taken aback. An unfamiliar man in a very familiar officer's uniform stands before him, arms held casually behind him, head held high while eyeing him carefully. "How may I be of assistance, sir?"

"I am Keeper." The man, this 'Keeper', is sizing him up. "I have an assignment for you."

He leans against the door jam watching her slip on her boot. He enjoys watching her, she moves with grace and lithe. With her blond locks pulled back in a high ponytail, he can admire her slender neck, her delicately tanned skin contrasts the crisp white blouse and khaki shorts. Ha'vën props her right booted foot on the small table beside the bed pulling on the laces. "Like what you see?"

Peyton chuckles and enters the room. "You know I do."

He stands beside her to run his strong calloused hand along her smooth supple thigh. "I have to go, Aldeisi." Peyton's hand closes in on his target. Ha'vën doesn't flinch, just keeps tying up her boot… that is until he reaches his goal. Her eyes close instinctively, her hands pause and a small moan escapes her parted lips. "You aren't playing fair."

"I'm a Bounty Hunter, we don't play fair. We play to win." Peyton slips his hand further, running along the edge of her shorts and underneath. He can feel the heat of her and grins when she trembles. "You don't want to go yet."

Ha'vën's voice is breathless, "No, I don't, but I… oh, I have…"

His free hand snakes around the back of her neck, his thumb coaxes her to tilt her head back, his lips finds hers and any thought of an objection is lost. Her boot forgotten, she grips his collar and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Peyton breaks the kiss and swings her leg upward pushing her back on the bed. She laughs and squeals as he crawls up after her.

She scrambles back on the bed still laughing until she is pressed against the headboard with no where to escape. Her breasts heaving, she bites her lip with anticipation. "You're not leaving. Not yet. I'm far from done with you."

Peyton pulls her closer, pressing her body to his. Their lips crash in a heated kiss. She writhes in his arms, moving her body against his. He moans his approval and lays her down. "Ha'vën," He manages to work the buttons of her blouse quickly, his hands freely roam her familiar form while his lips follow.

Ha'vën arches her back pressing up to him with eagerness equal to his desires. Her fingers work into his sun bleached white hair pulling him closer. "Aldeisi, mmm… that's, oh!"

He works his way lower, undoing her belt and her shorts, exposing her lower belly. He tugs her belt free and quickly makes use of it. Ha'vën laughs as he binds her hands but panic starts to edge into her when he pulls her hands upward effectively tethering her to the bed. "Aldeisi, wha-"

Peyton stops her questions with his mouth on hers. She raises her lips to his when he backs away. Ha'vën whimpers her need. "I told you… I'm not done with you." There's a knock followed by a clearing of a throat and Peyton sighs. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

Ha'vën whimpers and squirms. She looks up at her hands, her mind working out how exactly she is going to get out of her current predicament. That is until she hears the voices which bring her attention to them and their conversation. Peyton runs his fingers through his hair trying to tame it back to order. "Hey, what's-"

He cuts in with urgency. "I have to go. Thanks for letting me crash here but it's time." Weldon glances pointedly past his brother and grins at the woman bound to the bed with her clothes half on, exposed pert large breasts with pink hard nipples. "Not that you need me hanging around." Ha'vën wriggles her fingers at him in a form of wave earning her an appreciative chuckle. "Take care… both of you."

"I'm gonna miss you, kid. Stay safe." Peyton gives him a hug whispering to him. "I'll keep her tied up for a few days, give you a head start. Just… be careful."

"Thanks." Weldon claps him on the back and pulls away. "For… everything."

- 00 -

The sound of heavy plated boots striking the hard packed dirt fills the air around them causing minimal dust clouds swirl around their ankles. Only the sound of his racing heart, beating frantically in his chest is louder, drowning everything else out with the exception of his tormented thoughts. His eyes flit back and forth while they make their way quickly through the small familiar outlying village. Tatooine, he swore he'd never come back.

His stomach is in knots, butterflies some would call it, fear others may say but he knows better. It's the vile betrayal brewing in the pit of stomach. His betrayal, their betrayal, either way it has come to this. He thanks the Force and all that is good that Mother isn't alive to witness this.

Crying snaps his attention back. A little girl clings to her mother. He pauses, the security detail stops along with him while he stares at the dropped toy at his feet. The girl reaches out towards him, hope glimmers in her eyes. He stoops for the toy and picks it up. It is rather small in his gloved hand. He turns the doll over to stare into the sightless eyes. A mewling plea comes from the restrained child.

He breaks formation and kneels before the pair of females. He hands the doll to the girl who smiles timidly at him. She throws her tiny arms around his neck with a squeal of grateful glee. The mother gasps in horror. The detail watches in silence. The Corporal stiffens in surprise. His pale ice gray eyes close, his tanned cheek rests briefly against her head.

The world around them holds its breath. The Corporal, a Republic Trooper, hasn't shown an emotion since ordered to assist in the arrest of the spy. He looks up at her mother with pained eyes. She quickly pries her daughter from him. Her eyes silently plead with him. Their eyes lock, mother and child back quickly into their home.

One of the detail clears his throat, "Corporal Aldeisi…"

Without responding, the Corporal rises continuing along the path, local security in tow. Once more the dusts rises, once more the plated boots pound on packed dirt, once more his self loathing takes hold of him. Betrayal, first theirs and now his.

They stop in front of the old home, his home, their home, their childhood home. He hopes he isn't here. Reports have said he's come back, but he hopes he fled. Leaving the Republic wasn't insult enough. Oh no, not for him. No, he has to be an Imperial Agent. Damn those Imps.

Still staring at the closed door, he signals for two to go around back, two to stay out front. The security respond wordlessly. They know this is an important mission. They know they're seeking a spy but more than that, they remain in the dark.

The Corporal grips the door handle, takes a calming breath and opens the door. He isn't surprised to find the door unlocked. He isn't surprised to see the dust covered furniture and the house empty of occupants. Relief washes over him.

"Well, well, well…" The hauntingly familiar lilting tone comes from within a shadow to his left.

The Corporal whips around, his blaster cannon is pointed at the shadowy figure in the darkness. "Show yourself. Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Listen to you, so demanding with these silly questions when you already know me." He steps from the shadow. His blaster pistols are in his holster hanging low around his hips. He smirks openly as his fingers slide, caressing the grip. "You come into my home and you ask me what I'm doing here. Such an odd question…" Peyton chuckles coldly when the Corporal flinches. "Struck a nerve, did I? Yes, this is _my_ home."

"Impossible, they took-"

"You'd be surprised what the right amount of creds can do in the right hands." Peyton crosses his arms before him their eyes clashing. "Why don't you tell me why you're here? Or should I guess? I'm pretty sure we both know the answer to that question. Don't we, Jagger?"

Peyton doesn't wait for a response. "He's not here. He left days ago. I tried to talk him out of it, but you know how boys are. They get an idea in their head and off they go, joining the military. Oh wait, that was you."

"I have a duty to fulfill. Unlike you two, I kept my promise." Jagger's eyes narrow with determination. "Where is he? Where did he go?"

Peyton tsks and frowns. "I'm not going to make your job easy. Betray one brother for the other. What kind of sibling would that make me? Hmmm? That would make me… you again."

"I wasn't the one to betray the Republic."Jagger's eyes flash angrily.

"No, you're just willing to betray your own blood." Peyton's eyes are cold as ice.

"Enough games, Peyton. Where is he?" Jagger grits his teeth, grips his cannon and glares at his older brother.

"He got a call from someone, didn't say who and he went off world." Peyton leans against the wall. "You're just a tad slow in showing up. Hmm, I wonder… if I hadn't tied up your informant maybe you could have gotten your information sooner." Peyton pushes away from the wall and crosses the room to stand in front of Jagger. "Ha'vën is a hot little number. Thank your intel folks for the fun."

Jagger looks away confused, not meeting his gaze. "Who-"

"Is that the best you can do? Look at you; you can't even look me in the eyes. I think it's time for you to go, Jag." Peyton stands before him, his hands flex, resisting the urge to... what? Hit him, grab his blaster? Jagger stares at his hands. "You aren't going to find him." His words hang between them with an unspoken threat.

Jagger meets his gaze. The same pale ice gray eyes, tanned skin, sun-bleached white hair, and jaw line. "I'm not giving up that easily. I can't."

"I know." Peyton nods slowly with a soft sigh. "So does Weldon."**  
**


	3. Doctor's Orders

A/N: This lil bunny sprouted when my Jedi Knight landed on Balmorra.

* * *

**Doctor's Orders**

Shuddering she casts a nasty look my way. I feign ignorance, always a safe stance when dealing with a volatile woman. Besides, there is no emotion, there is peace. If I show no emotions, I won't be torn to pieces. Granted that is not what they taught us at the temple but when dealing with Kira, it works.

Rounding the corner we are faced with yet more of those nasty bugs. "I would like to state for the record, that it wasn't my idea to come to this planet, it wasn't my idea to land on an island called Bugtown and this is _not_ my idea of fun!" I force leap at the big bugs and attack them with my lightsabers humming menacingly. Squishing these very large, burrowing, killing, creepy bugs is gross! I don't even like smashing small bugs and these creepers are bigger than I am and much deadlier than the little menace I'm used to. Worse yet, when they do go squish, their guts are green and runny and get over everything, so disgusting. I think I'm going to lose my lunch soon. Not very Jedi like, nor very lady like, but really can you blame me?

If only we can get inside the building, I'm sure we'll be safer. Then things will be okay. I hope. I really want a shower, no, a hot bath, a _long_ hot bath! Kira is ranting again. "You do realize our robes are going to be sticky and gooey and stinky and-"

"Yes, I get it! I'll buy you a new robe, Kira. Just kill the bugs." I know I'm shrieking but I _hate_ bugs. I'm not supposed to fear things, I'm not supposed to hate things but really, I hate bugs. They scare the-

"Holl, behind you!" Kira does that little freeze thing that she won't teach me and I turn in time to see the big ugly bug stop mid strike. Kira just saved me. I'll never hear the end of this one.

"Stupid burrowing, creepy, gross…" With a grunt, I run my lightsabers through the motions, carving its body to bits, green ooze sizzles on my blades and I feel my stomach lurch. The last of this group falls. "Run, Kira!"

We are once again running towards the building rumored to be housing Balmorran Resistance Fighters. Those rumors better be true or I'm going to be one very cranky woman.

Finally inside we're greeted with more bugs. "Really?" Growling we jump into the fray yet again. I'm getting pretty tired. Not just tired of the bugs, that was about an hour ago, the minute we stepped out of the command center, but tired-tired. Weary. Worn out. Exhausted. Fatigued and really, right about now that bath sounds perfect… maybe after I wash the bug juice out of my hair.

The last of the bugs are dead. People inside were helping kill the bugs and I'm fed up. I'm so over this planet. The bugs can have it back if it was theirs first or just plain have it for all I care. Oh, an idea! Let the bugs eat the Imperials, that would solve everyone's problem, except for the Imperials, not exactly nice of me to think these thoughts but stars, I can't help it. With a flick of my thumbs, the blades on my lightsabers are gone and in my exhaustion, I sit. Yup, I sat down in the middle of all the corpses. I think my mind broke. The body part next to me is twitching and I'm just staring at it. I think it is an arm, or leg, or odd appendage from one of the big bugs. It's green and leathery and oozing green goo with each twitch.

That's when I really did lose it. My lunch I mean or I would have if I had anything left in my stomach. Dry heaves are possibly worse than actually heaving. They're painful, sound repulsive and leave you feeling empty. Huh, that would be funny if it wasn't so sad.

"The Jedi bought us some time, let's make the most of it and get our wounded to the secure area. Move it!" There's a lot of scrambling around, groans and moans and shouting. At least they're humanoid and not requiring my attention. They wouldn't want to deal with me right now any way. "Good work handling the colicoids." His voice carries my way. I'm not sure who he's talking to. Probably Kira. If he's waiting for a response from me, he has a few dry heaves to wait on before I can be remotely coherent.

"Colicoids? What's a colicoid?" Kira is handling this. Oh thank the Force for my padawan. On the other hand, she's making me look bad. Maybe I wasn't wrong when I said she should be the master, not me. I thought it was a joke but now, the idea is taking shape in my mind. Okay, Kira isn't making me look bad, these dry heaves are making me look bad.

I manage to stand amongst the body parts. I even manage not to slip in the green ooze and slime. I sigh before force leaping clear because I really was in the center of the bodies. "Woah!" The man holds his hands out defensively, "Easy there."

Using the inside of my robe, I wipe my face as best I can. "Sorry." My voice is muffled by my robe. I'm surprised there was a clean spot left. Was being the key word here.

"No harm done. Colicoids are the bugs you just killed." He's watching me as I look up at him, seeing him clearly for the first time.

My stomach did this weird little jump. He's tall, dark, handsome, with a smile that makes my heart race. Or it was the fight we just had and that's why my palms are sweating and I suddenly can't remember my name or why we're here… whereever here happens to be. Why is he so close and smiling at me, with dimples and dancing blue eyes. "I hate bugs." That was helpful. I don't know why I said it. I'm not even sure I said it, it sounded like me, sort of. My voice sounded funny and he's really just too close, I could probably smell him if I didn't smell like bug guts. I probably smell very offensive. I take a step back. Bad move really I almost trip over my own feet. The man moves fast, catching me before I land. "Oh, I… um…" I can feel the heat of his hands, or no, not through armor. It must be my imagination. Did it get hot in here?

"Eloquent as always, boss." Kira helps me sit on something softer than the ground. It's going to be filthy, whatever it is. I can feel my face warm and wonder for the first time ever if Mirialan can blush.

Running my fingers through my short black hair I'm not surprised at the disgusting goopy feel of it. I really should be above all this. It's petty, vain, and so annoying but my looks are important. I may be a Jedi, but I'm still a woman! I close my eyes for a moment. I can feel the burn of unshed tears that I hold back. Slowly inhaling and exhaling I fight to center my thoughts. Okay I can do this. Bugs aren't going to defeat me, physically or mentally.

"Is this the Resistance?" Kira is talking to the man again.

"More or less, this is actually the resistance hospital. Even that is being generous; it's more like an infirmary or clinic. I'm the chief medic, just call me Doc." I rather like his voice. It's soothing, smooth and that smile on those lips half hidden in that mustache and…

Losing my train of thought again, blast. I try once more to clear my thoughts. Doc… that isn't his real name, but it suits him. Doc. Breathing in slowly and letting it go, I feel more centered. "I'm Kira and that is Holl'ala. We were sent to help."

"You and your gorgeous friend cleared a nice path, but we can't leave. A whole nest of Colicoids are massing to attack, they'lll be here any second." My eyes snap open. More bugs are coming?

"Did you miss the part where she's a Jedi? We are both Jedi, you should-"

This is a hospital. There are injured here. Innocent people can get really hurt by the big squicky bugs. "Get to safety; get everyone that can't fight somewhere safe. We'll handle this." Sorry, Kira, didn't mean to step all over your reprimand. Ha, yes I did. I like him. He's cute. Hmmm… Gorgeous, huh? Doc gives me a grin and a nod before rounding everyone together.

He calls over his shoulder to us. "There's a secure area in the back. See if you can maybe do something about the tunnels they made. We'll wait for the all clear there."

"Ew." I look at Kira.

"What's _ew_?" She doesn't respond. Oh maybe I'm _ew_. Well if that's the case, she's pretty covered with _ew_ herself.

"Do we _have_ to save him, too?" Kira is staring off in the direction that Doc ran off to with her lip curled in disgust. Not a flattering look.

So she thinks Doc is ew… well, no he's not ew, he's far from ew, he's not really what I should be thinking about right now. I smirk at Kira, can't help it. She's the little sister I never knew. "You already know the answer, so no point in asking. Let's go squish some bugs." Kira gives me a valiant pout that won't get her out of this fight, so I try a different tactic. "So what color robe do you think you'll want?"


	4. There is no death

A/N: This lil bunny wasn't so kind… it left gaps in the writing so it isn't even a neat little bunny.

I warn you now, this is a spoiler so if you haven't finished **Chapter 1** with your **Jedi Knight**... why not, what are you waiting for, slacker? *smirks* Okay so this really is a bit of a spoiler. You have been warned.

Male Jedi Knight & Kira

***Spoiler*** Last chance to turn back now… or not

* * *

**There is no death**

"Stop it, Kira. I'm fine." That's a lie and we both know it. My hands clench into fists and I have to mentally force myself to relax my hands.

I've been marked. That stupid bitch deserved her death. I should have waited until she was awake and fully aware. Then I could have watched her eyes as her life slipped away from her by my hand. There is no emotion…

I take a deep breath. Bantha shit, there is emotion and I have plenty of them fighting inside me. Anger, frustration, hopelessness, hate-

Her hand on mine startles me out of my thoughts and I stare blankly at her. Her red hair is finally growing out. She looks less like a child and more like the woman I known she is. Her hand on my cheek caressing my face causes my eyes to close and I lean into her touch. More emotions to add to my growing list: Lust, Passion, Desire.

"Rys, talk to me. I can feel your anger." Kira steps closer to me. I can smell the light scent of flowers and spices. I hold her hand to my cheek and visibly relax. A slight turn of the head and I kiss her palm, her inner wrist and breathe her in.

"You shouldn't be near me right now, Kira. It isn't safe for you." I search her face, so trusting and open. I know all of her little dark secrets, her deep desires, her whims and wishes. I stood by her and stood before her, she bared her soul to me and I've claimed it as mine. A fallen Jedi filled with potential is what they call me and yet there's nothing I can do to save her if she's too close when my death comes for me. "I'm marked. There is no telling when it will strike. You saw what happened to Organa, it will happen to me and I can't have you beside me and possibly die with me."

"Every time we face an enemy I could possibly die. Why is this so different?" Kira gets that stubborn look, her jaw tightens and I chuckle before kissing her. Her resolve is fleeting at my ministrations. She can't deny me. She's mine and she knows this. "Not fair, Rys'elo." Her free hand slips into my hair, knocking my hood back and I deepen the kiss before trailing my teeth along her neck. Her heart is racing. I can feel it in the Force around us, in her body pressed against me.

"You're the only good thing left in my life." My words are bit muffled as they're said against her neck.  
She lifts my face to peer up at me. Her eyes widen when they meet mine. I know what she sees and I close my eyes in shame. Another emotion, my list is ever growing. "I didn't realize you'd fallen so far. Rys, let me help you."

"It's because of you that I haven't given up completely. Don't you see, Kira? If you were to come to harm, I'd be lost… forever." I can't look at her. I can't let her see my eyes any more. The taint of the darkness within me has manifested at long last and altered me. Not only from within but the corruption is now taken joy in altering me visibly. It takes so much concentration to suppress it when confronted by one of the Masters. I just don't want to hide it any more. Not with Kira. I shouldn't have to hide with her, she's mine. "We have to get to the ship, we have to get Teeseven so we can destroy the Death Mark. I'm going to have to face Orgus and fill him in on what has happened."

We reach the outpost and I slip my hood back over my head, casting my eyes back into the shadows. Nodding at various soldiers we've assisted, we make our way to the thranta handler. "Reminder-"

"Yes, we know, they're to be used for official business only. This is official business. We need to get to the spaceport." I hand over credits and climb into the saddle before extending my hand to Kira.

Kira sits side saddle with her legs crossed over my own leg. Quickly I manage the safety ties and nod at the blasted droid. Before I know it we're lifting off the ground. The air is swirling around us and Kira's hair whips about in the wind. My own hood is tossed back from the sudden shift and we're moving quickly through the Alderaan sky. "I love flying on a thranta. It is so peaceful up here."

I smile at her. She's so optimistic and positive. Something I think I've lost. That hope, the belief that good will win over evil and I pull her in my embrace. "You're so beautiful."

Wrapping her arms around my neck she gives me a mischievous grin. "We're all alone up here with time to kill." I cringe. Poor choice of words. "Oh right, sorry."

I shake it off with a disinterested shrug. "Shh…" My grip on her tightens and I claim her lips. Awkward place to have a little fun, dangerous, too, but that just adds to the thrill of it all. Kira wants to get married, request permission from the Council to pursue a relationship. All boring prospects to me, I rather enjoy our relationship as it is. Dangerous, forbidden, much more my style.

One arm firmly around her, he other is busy loosening her robe. She shivers from both the chill of the air and my hand delving within the fabric to touch her. I free a breast and capture it with my mouth, suckling, squeezing, biting, flicking until she moans and squirms.

Once more my free hand is moving, this time it is slipping up her leg to her ass, squeezing, probing and she gasps so deliciously. Her head back she moans and squirms until she is clinging to me. Her cries of lust and passion are carried in the winds of Alderaan.

I find my mind is centering, focusing. I can release the anger, the hatred. I lose myself in Kira, seeing to her pleasure. For all the wrong reasons it is still right. She centers me and I can put aside my emotions and focus once more on my task at hand. Robes fixed, her fingers hastily run through her hair and she leans against my chest catching her breath by the time we land.

Kira slides down off the saddle and steps back watching me as my holocom chirps. With a deep breath, I hop down, pull my hood back over my head and answer the call. My master's image stands stoically watching me with a critical eye. "I've got the coordinates to Nefarid's location. I'm heading there now. Hark managed to target me as well as Duke Thul. I have to destroy it before it kills again." My demeanor is calmer than my racing heart. Orgus is too distracted to notice. Not the first time he's been oblivious when dealing with me.

With hands on his hips, he shifts his weight and I can almost sense him hesitate. "I haven't been completely honest with you." I clench my teeth and bite back my retort. This wouldn't be the first time. He better pray it is the last. "I haven't been searching for the apprentice. I've been hunting Darth Angral and I just found his cruiser."

"You could have told me. You should have told me." I can barely hold on to my anger and then I feel it. Kira has stepped up beside me, close enough that I can feel her aura and her calm washes over me. "Where are you?"

"On the border of planetary sensors at the edge of the system and he's ready to jump to hyperspace, I have to act now. I just wanted someone to know." Orgus' hands had been moving slowly as he spoke, an old habit of his that I've grown accustomed to over the past year.

"Just someone?" That comment cuts deep and I can feel Kira press closer. "You could be going to your death and you figured someone should know. Well, I'm pleased I could be just someone for you."

Orgus sighs heavily. "Now is not the time for this. I need you-"

"I know what I need to do, Master." I say that last word as if it were something vile, because it is. He's more than my master and now I'm not even his padawan, I'm just someone. A step up from a stranger I suppose but not by far.

"Rys'elo, curb your emotions and focus on what must be done." Orgus takes a deep breath and fidgets. At least I get the satisfaction of knowing I made him uncomfortable. "Stop Angral's apprentice, destroy the Death Mark; I'll see you back on Alderaan when I can." He peers up at me and nods. "We have things to discuss."

My heart clenches in my chest, my breath hitches and I'm filled with an emptiness that I can't explain. "You're a wonderful Jedi, Master. You'll do well against Darth Angral." I say the words, but do I feel them or have I just turned into the man I hate, spouting what is expected rather than the truth.

"I wish I could have met you sooner." If I didn't know any better, I'd swear the old man almost grinned at me. "You're a fine Jedi, one of the best students I've ever had the privilege of teaching. May the Force be with you."

The image blinked and disappeared. I stare at the blank holocom in my hand and I have a sudden urge to throw it at a wall and see if it will shatter in a million pieces. Instead I close my hand around it before shoving it back into the bag. Still he refuses to voice it, choosing to hide behind master and padawan. Weaving our way through the spaceport to the hanger I can feel Kira's hand slip into mine. "Times like this I can honestly feel my hatred for him burning in my chest." I quicken my step and head towards the ship. Time is running out. I must get to Lord Nefarid, I must destroy that machine, I must save Alderaan and maybe save myself.

"Teeseven, we're heading out. Now!"

-OO-

I watch in horror the holographic images of Orgus as he struggles to stand. Darth Angral is hovering over him in triumph. You can almost feel his disdain in his words. My grip on my lightsaber tightens when Orgus staggers on his feet. The two masters face each other and my heart clenches. "Fight him… please…" I don't realize the words are out of my mouth until I feel Kira's hand on my arm.

I don't know how, why but when Orgus spoke his last words it was as if he was looking at me. "There is no death… there is only the Force."

"No!" I reach out as if I could stop the killing blow and I can feel his pain, his regrets, his pride. Orgus' link with me is severed and I feel as if the wind has been ripped from my body causing me to collapse to my knees gasping.

"Rys!" Kira grabs my arm and a tear finds its way down my face. "I'm so sorry."

"I will kill him. If it takes the rest of my days, I will find that man and rip his heart from his chest and crush it in my hand." My chest is heaving with pain and anger. My resolve is strengthened and I stand before the holoterminal before calling out to the coward lurking in the shadows. "Nefarid! I won't be satisfied until I hear your dying breath."

Nefarid cackles in the dark corners, "You're much too passionate for a Jedi. Ever consider you're on the wrong side?"

-OO-

Stepping over his limp body Kira and I join T7-O1 at the Death Mark. "Destroy it… please. I don't trust myself around this technology. The temptation to use it against our enemies…"

T7-O1 beeps and bleeps as he whirls his techno magic. I distance myself from them and stare down at Nefarid, his last words haunting me. I can feel Kira approach before she speaks. "You aren't like them. There is still good inside you."

I know she's trying to cheer me up but I'd like nothing more than to choke the life out of her for speaking. She must feel my hate and anger because she steps back from me. "Orgus Din wasn't just my master…" I turn my burning red eyes and stare at her, allowing my anger to intensify within me, "he was my father."


	5. Irredeemable

A/N: This bunny hopped up and nudged me during a class quest:

Warren Sedoru-one of the Jedi Masters who fell under the Emperor's control during your failed assault on his stronghold-has seized control of a Republic capital ship called the Valiant. Warren has taken Admiral Darbin, the ship's commander, hostage.

Male Jedi Knight & crew

***Spoiler*** Last chance to turn back… or not

* * *

**Irredeemable**

Gasping, he falls to one knee, holding his middle to keep his insides… well, _in_. Grimacing he forces his words through clenched teeth. "Why do you insist on being a slave? With your power you could do -be- anything." He hisses in pain, "Why would you give it up? With your strength you could have it all. You could rule worlds. Crush all enemies." He drops his head groaning, "Have any woman you want."

At that I have to laugh. Of all the things he thinks to tempt me with, it is women? Kira smirks knowingly at me before leaning against Doc and I give her a wink. I squat, bringing me to his level, sitting gingerly on the balls of my feet, arms resting on my thighs. I clasp my hands in front of me as if speaking to a child. "Tell me, Warren, how did that work out for you? Hmm? You still refuse to break free from the Emperor. Even with his imagined support, you aren't strong enough to face me and you failed him. I'm still alive. I look into your eyes and I see nothing but anger, hate and fear. You believe so fully in what he could give you, you didn't bother to wonder if he will."

I press my hands to my thighs and rise to stand over him. "The Emperor will destroy everything. You, me, the Sith, the Jedi, along with every living being, in order to become more powerful. You're a pawn, Warren. He used you to cause more death, to fuel his plans. The Emperor has no intention of giving anyone anything in the end."

I can hear the others approach and watch the horror etched in Dabrin's gaze. "Easy Admiral, he's with me."

Dabrin shakes his head, mouth opens and closes a time or two before Scourge stops beside me. Scourge holds both hands before him showing Dabrin that he's unarmed before addressing me. "The rest of the ship is secured. Most of the crew is dead, but we managed to save those on the bridge."

Rusk smirks, "The Imps thought he was coming to finish the job. They didn't even raise their weapons when we came in. He surprised every one of 'em when he told them to lay down their weapons."

Scourge folds his arms across his massive chest and frowns, "I do not relish the slaughter of my own; I kill them out of necessity. If they refuse to surrender they are dealt with accordingly."

"Admiral Dabrin, these two are my allies: Lord Scourge, Wrath of the Emperor and Sergeant Rusk, Republic Army. These two are my crew: Kira Carsen and Doc. From the sound of things, the bridge is back under your command." I feel the pride swell in my chest and my small grin is not hidden. I am proud of my crew. The Jedi Order is wrong, not all emotions should be locked up and hidden.

Warren peers up at us, his eyes lock with Scourge's and he sneers though his gasps. "Traitor."

"Hmm, pot meet kettle. So, what are we to do with you, Warren? Will you surrender to the Jedi Council?" I've taken hold of my lightsaber again. The familiar weight of the hilt sits comfortably in my hand. Unlike Leeha Narezz, once Warren was beaten he didn't come to his senses. He still believes in the Emperor's will. He isn't controlled, perhaps he has truly fallen. If that is the case then my response is clear, there is no further need for debate…

Warren stares up at me and his answer is written on his face before he can even speak. His eyes flash with anger and hatred, "We both know how this ends. You send me back to Tython to be _redeemed_. Eventually, I'll escape. I've tasted real power, I'll never return to the Jedi. Never!" He grimaces and hisses. "This war is nearly over. Master Braga will lead the Empire to victory on Corellia. Billions will die."

I can feel Scourge's will pressing on me, his annoyance, disgust and anger pours from him. Kira shifts as well, her small choked whimper is met with a compassionate gesture from Doc. Only Rusk is silent, yet even in his silence I can read his intent within his eyes as he glares angrily at Warren.

Dabrin sputters and flails, "He's a dangerous traitor. He cannot be allowed to live!" He hesitates noting the angry looks from each member of my team, including me. "We can't risk him escaping and telling the enemy what he knows. There's… there's only one way to be sure that doesn't happen." The conviction in his voice during his outburst dwindles to doubt by the time he's finished speaking.

His eyes plead with me to understand. I understand him, I understand Warren. I'm simply not inclined to merely kill one of the Order as callously as I would, say, a Sith. Yet Warren isn't one of the Order any longer. He has turned his back on the Jedi and embraced his new life under the Emperor. "I agree."

I can feel the mix of emotions behind me: Kira is incensed, Doc is disillusioned, Rusk and Scourge both concur. What I find interesting is they agree for the same reason, for once. I take a calming breath before continuing. "This is war. We can't afford to be sentimental."

Lightsaber in hand, I stand before Warren and pull him to his feet by his robes. He looks me in the eyes, and his look is almost relieved. "Because you were once my ally, I will make this quick and end your suffering. Good bye, Warren." I bring the hilt of my lightsaber forward and flick it on. The blade springs to life and immediately burns a hole three inches in diameter through him. With another flick the blade retracts and the hum grows quiet.

Warren lets out a gurgle of protest and falls to my feet, never to get up again. Dabrin speaks as if he has a right to an opinion. "I'm glad to see the Jedi are willing to clean up their own messes."

"Careful Admiral, you can still have an accident." My eyes bore into his and he crosses his arms before him, a desperate act of defiance. I can feel Rusk tense behind me and the smirk spreads across my face.

Dabrin shakes his head slowly, his voice low and deep in thought already disregarding my words of warning. "If this information about Corellia is true, our forces are in danger. We better mobilize everything we have."

Scourge snorts and shifts his weight from one foot to the other impatiently. I can feel his irritation. "Rusk, Scourge, head back to the ship. Rusk, tell Teeseven to prepare for our depature. We'll be heading to Corellia. Scourge, we will need to report to the Council upon my return." Without a word, Scourge turns on his heel and heads towards the hanger. Rusk hesitates casting a meaningful glance towards Dabrin yet nods and follows Scourge. "Doc, Kira, head to the bridge and see if anyone needs medical attention before we leave. Doc…" I make sure to have eye contact with the man to ensure there is no miscommunication. "We leave in thirty, with or without you."

Doc smirks at my idol threat of leaving them behind as Kira pulls him away. The pair take off, double time, in order to see to any survivors requiring medical aid. What to do about the admiral. He is a good man. I can feel his devotion, his resolve. Yet he is also arrogant, rash and ignorant in the ways of the Emperor and what is ahead of us.

"I'll alert High Command." Dabrin is speaking to me again and I can feel my head nodding. "You said you'll inform the Council." I'm still nodding. He's still of use to us. I need him to get the word out. "Good luck."

Luck? I chuckle and shake my head. Luck has nothing to do with anything I do, good or bad. "Force be with you, Admiral." I look at Warren and sigh softly. I place his lightsaber in my belt and scoop him up in my arms.

"What-"

My head snaps back in Dabrin's direction, the angry glare of irritation plain in my eyes. "I'm cleaning up my mess." The edge in my voice is obvious, the curl of my lip is unmistakable and Dabrin has the decency to step back and drop his gaze.

Warren is surprisingly light as I make my way back to the Defender. His body hasn't stiffened and is curled in my arms his blood on my robe. Still for all that he was, all that he did, this is still Warren Sedoru. A man that fought beside me, aided me on Balmorra and died at my hands.

I have killed many men, women, beasts, droids and now I have killed one that was once an ally. I stare down at the face of the man who betrayed us. I am not that different from him. I crave power, Scourge knows this. I have passion, Kira knows this. I fear, Doc knows this. Yet I am still true to the Republic, Rusk knows this. It is what holds us together, keeps us striving to stop the Emperor.

Standing in the airlock, I close my eyes and reflect upon the hectic pace we've been moving. If we survive this, I will be taking some time off. I'll take Kira and find some outer rim planet that isn't strife with war. No robes, no lightsabers, no Jedi, just two people taking a well deserved vacation. Hmm, Kira in a dress, in my arms, swaying to the beat of some song. I can feel the tension ease and a small grin steals across my face.

"Welcome back, Master! I-"

"Ceeto, this is Warren Sedoru, former Jedi Master. He is to be prepared for transport back to the Jedi Temple, Tython." Handing Warren over to C2-N2 is a relief and I can breathe easier knowing he will be dealt with. "Oh…" Pulling his lightsaber from my belt, I set it on his person while cradled against C2-N2. "Be sure that is sent along with him."

I take the steps up to the flight deck level to find Rusk waiting patiently for my arrival. "Teeseven is briefed and preparing the ship for departure." His eyes flit towards C2-N2 yet he remains quiet.

"Excellent." I simply walk past him into the heart of the Defender and take a calming breath. I glance at Scourge who raises an eyebrow at me. "What? Does my appearance offend?"

Smirking Scourge enters the com frequency and takes his place beside me as Master Satele Shan's form flickers into view. I don't hesitate to speak. Time is not on our side, pleasantries are for times of peace something we lack. "Admiral Dabrin and his flagship are safe. Warren Sedoru refused to surrender. He's dead. His body is being prepared for transport to Tython."

Satele stands silently for a moment. Her face is a mask of calm. "I know killing a former ally must have been difficult."

Difficult? Since when do Jedi care about difficult? Early training taught us to enter combat calmly and with clear intent. Killing is killing; even calm killing is taking a life force. I search my feelings, finding nothing and push the odd sentiment aside. "Warren revealed Master Braga is on Corellia. He is the Emperor's catalyst."

"The Republic is sending everything they have to liberate Corellia. If Master Braga is aiding the enemy…" Satele's words taper off as she ponders our next move. _If_? There is no if, Braga _is_ aiding the enemy. Really there is nothing to consider. There is only one solution. I go to Corellia and stop Braga.

Scourge's brows furrow as he reminds Satele, "The Emperor has no interest in keeping Corellia. He desires the deaths of billions to fuel his ritual."

I can't help but smirk. It is what we've faced on every planet since my escape from the Emperor, why would this planet be any different. Satele agrees and is slow to come to the conclusion we've already come to. "Find Master Braga and stop this madness set course for Corellia immediately." Her image blinks out and my hands clench into fists.

"Rusk, as soon as Kira and Doc get back, we leave for Corellia." I'm already unbuckling my cloak. I need out of this armor. "I'll be in my quarters if I'm needed." I get half way to the door before I look back at Scourge. "See that I'm not needed."

Scourge laughs and I make my way to my quarters. By the time I reach it, I have removed my cloak and dropped it on the floor. Sitting on my bed, I begin unfastening my boots. About that time I can hear the engines purr. I begin counting down from ten and right on cue, Kira's voice filters through. "What do you mean unavailable? Not to me, he's not!" The low rumble of Scourge's voice sounds menacing, even from this distance. No idea what he said, just the tone of his voice makes it to me.

I am free of my armor and slip into the 'fresher. Relieving my body of the sweat, grime and Warren's blood calms my troubled mind. I feel more focused and ready to face Braga and his forces on Corellia. I know my crew wants answers, both were none too happy with Warren's death but it was my decision to make. Sometimes the choices I make to these hard decisions aren't popular, sometimes they aren't kind, they are simply necessary.

Making my way back to my room for a fresh change of clothes I stop short in surprise. While I admit, I'm no prude, I rarely close my door. This time my door was closed, I'm also not ready to face a bombardment of questions or feel the need to justify my actions, especially naked in my own quarters, on my ship. "Doc…"

With his long coat draped over a knee, blaster pistol strapped to his thigh, medkit strapped to his other thigh, Doc sits on the edge of my bed staring at his hands. "I'm a doctor, combat medic, scientist. I've studied on Coruscant, top of my class with highest scores in the history of the university. I asked to go with you knowing the good you did on Balmorra and stayed with you having watched you do good things for people and even when you did things I didn't exactly agree with but it always felt right. When we were trapped for months with that Emperor guy, the torture, the questioning, the pain, the fear… I admit I had moments of doubt.

"Only you broke free and saved us. I saw the changes in you. Small at first but underneath it was still for the good of the Republic. You came to me and we talked. We agreed that saving the galaxy will take sacrifice and hard choices." He finally looks up at me when I cross the room and crouch in front of him. "Warren was a friend."

The pain and doubt in his eyes tears at me and I cup his face with my hand. We've flirted, teased, joked but we've never taken it further. Neither of us want to hurt Kira. Yet here he is, baring his soul and I want nothing more than to ravish him. "What do you want from me, Doc?"

"I want to believe we are still saving the galaxy." Doc closes his eyes and leans into my touch pressing his lips to my palm. His breath whispers across my skin. "I want to believe in you, Rys."


End file.
